Remember Hiccup
by trooperjoker
Summary: Hiccup has lost his memories and is know with alvin. uh oh.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup. **Toothless.**

**REMEMBERING HICCUP CHAPTER 1**

come on toothless we won't go out very far. besides we'll be back before anyone notices were gone. **Fine but if something goes wrong it's your fault. **okay bud. _whoosh. _this is so awesome toothless. Toothless look out. Smack. **Hiccup! Hiccup!**

**(Toothless POV) ugh where am i i? wheres hiccup! **oi stoick i think the dragons coming to. Toothless. Toothless. Glad to see your awake now here is hiccup. Said stoick. **I don't know. we were out flying and then something hit us and hiccup fell and. and. and. i don't know. toothless said as he had acted out the scenario. **Well lets go find him then. said stoick.

(Hiccups POV) ugh. where am i? _Well glad to see your awake __dragon conquerer._ Who's the dragon conquerer. _well thats you boy. _who are you and where ami i anyway. why aren't i back home on on i don't know. _well boy looks like you got amnesia. well that spares me the trouble of kidnapping me. your name is hiccup the dragon conquerer, son of stoick the vast and your on outcast island. i am alvin the treacherous._ okay so how did i get here. _your dad sent you out on a mission which was really a suicide mission. he hates you and your triumph over the dragons. he will always want you to be a dragon slayer. you welcome to stay here but on one condition. you teach us how to ride dragons. _okay i guess. wait was that part about kidnapping. _i was going to liberate you from your evil father. you still remember how to to ride and tame dragons right._ But of course. i will gladly help you. you seem like a nice person. _Come with me boy. HA HA HA!_

**(Toothless POV) come on stoick we need to find hiccup. **A letter. TO STOICK FROM ALVIN: stoick i got your boy. he is willingly helping me after i _"libberated"_ him from his evil _father. he's mine now. the boy fortunately got memory loss and their ain't anything you can do to get him doesn't even remember where he lives let alone you. victory is mine Stoick.: _Chief whats wrong didi you fond hiccup? Astrid asked hopefully. no astri alvin has him and he doesn't remember us or berk. he is unintentially heloing alvin now. Stoick said woefully. Guys Guys. i have some bad news. said astrid. what is it. asked snotlout. Hiccup has amnesia and alvin has him. astrid said scared and upset. WE got to go get him the gang said in union. right. said astrid lets go get him

(Hiccup POV) so when do we start the dragon lessons. _tomorow first of you defintnally need some rest and medical help. your bleeding. _I am. hiccup fet the back of his head and saw blood. DRAGON RAID! screamed savage. _better get inside boy. _Okay Alvin.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember Hiccup**

that's right i'm back baby. Thank to all of you who favorited and followed remember hiccup. In case you didn't notice remember hiccup and remembering hiccup are the same exact story. I accidentaly uploaded it twice. In case you haven't noticed I aam a horrible speller.

Anywy this is based on dragons riders of berk heather report part 2 were alvin says that they would make a good team.

**On Outcast Island**

hasn't that boy woken up yet? Alvin asked savage.

Not yet sir. We could really use his help right about now though. Said savage.

Well what are you going to do about it. Said alvin.

What do you mean what am I going to do about it? Asked savage.

What I just said. W-h-a-t a-r-e y-o-u g-o-i-n-g t-o d-o a-b-o-u-t i-t! Said alvin.

Umm. I going to go check up on hiccup right now sir.

You better. We wan't that boy alive if were ever going to ride dragons. Said alvin.

Hows the boy doing. Savage asked healer mudtooth.

Well he's lost a blood but he'll live.

You hitting him in the head with that ctapult defintaly didn't help. Said mudtooth.

Well how else are we supposed to get him to help us. Ask him politely.

We tried that twice already and it didn't work. said savage.

What do you mean asked him politely!? The first time was a raid/kidnapping.

The second time was more of an ambush/kidnap. Said mudtooth.

Just tell me when the boy will wake up. Said savage.

At this rate two days if he's lucky. Said mudtooth.

What do you mean two days were under a dragon raid and alvin wan't him now. Said savage.

Well I guess he'll have to wait won't he! Said mudtooth.

Fine you weird old man. I'm a woman. Said mudtooth.

Whatever you say ugly. Said savage.

This plan better work whispered mudtooth.

**Berk A Day Earlier**

okay you guys here the plan said snotlout.

Wait a minute snotlout has a plan said fishlegs.

Hey I can be smart to.

Anyway one of us will disguise themselves as an outcast and find out where they have hiccup.

They'll signal the rest of us and we go get him and bring him back to berk.

Wow snotlout thats actually a great plan. Said astrid.

So you'll go out with me. Said snotlout hopefully.

uh... NO. said astrid.

It was worth a shot, said snotlout.

Anyway I volunteer ruffnut. Said astrid and tuffnut.

Fine I guess i'll do it. Said ruffnut.

Okay we leave for outcast island tommorow oh and no one tell stoic.

Agreed said snoutlout

agreed said all the teens in unison.

**Outcast Island Present Day**

a small light had flashed.

You guys that's the signal. Said fishlegs.

Okay then let's go get hiccup. Siad astrid ethunsiactily.

You guys I got hiccup lets get out of here. Said ruffnut tired after running and carrying hiccup.

He's actually pretty heavy for such a small thing. Said ruffnut

come on we already got the dragons lets get out of here. Said tuffnut.

Alvin there are five dragons flying away yet thiers nothing destroyed. Said savage.

Why would they be doing that said alvin?

Oh no. it's those kids and they got the boy back. Said a verry woried savage.

**WHAT!**

HA ha cliffly. How do you like me now. Keep on reading folks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember Hiccup**

**thanks to al my loyal followers and people who favorited this story and me. Sorry I haven't uploaded in about a month or 2 anyway you get the point but I had midterms, quaterlys and afterschool math. Anyway here is remembering hiccup chapter 3. _ this will be dragonese._**

those little brats. We didn't even get the chance to train those dragons yet. Said alvin.

Well I have an idea oh almighty alvin. Said savage.

Well out with it then bonehead. Said alvin.

We do what we did before. Just go to berk and take the biy. Who knows this time he may come willingly. Said savage.

That's a brilliant idea. Glad I thought of it. Aliright everyone we have to make plans to attack berk. And this time we won't let him get away again.

**BACK ON BERK**

look stoic. I can see the kids dragons. Said gobber.

everyone had looked outside and say theat gobber was speaking the truth. They had immediately ran outside and started cheering as they now had theier hier back.

once the dragons had landed stoic had ran as fast as he could to great them.

Chef stoic. Said astrid. We have good news and bad news.

Well whats the good news said stoic.

As you can see we got hccup back. The bad news is he's unconscious and is badly injured. Said ruffnut.

Someone fetch the healer. Shouted stoic.

Hiccup was carried to gothis as she examined and drew what was worng with him.

Hmm. Said gobber. It appears that he took a pretty bad blow to the head but he'll live. Thank goodness said stoick. But he may have some mental problems.

A slight groan had startled all the people their. (Astrid, gobber, stoic, snotlout, ruffnut, tuffnut, fishlegs and gothi.)

wha. Where ami I. Mumbled hiccup. When he woke up he saw a bunch of strange faces then the face of a beautiful person.

Um can someone tell me where I am? Said hiccup more clearly this time.

Stoick had put hiccup into a bear hug. My boys alive. My boys alive.

Um mister can't breathe. Hiccup had barley got out before stoick had the sense to realize he was crushing him.

Sorry hiccup. I forgot how frail you are. Said stoick whispering that last part.

Okay who are you and how do you know my name. Said a very confused hiccup.

Wait what you don't know who I am. Said a very shocked stoick.

No sorry. Where's toothless. Said hiccup looking around the room and where am I?

Your on berk. Don't you rember. Said snotlout. Who to the suprise of everyone acutally looked and sounded very worried.

No sorry and can you tell me where toothless is already. Said hiccup.

I'll go get him hiccup, said ruffnut who went to get him as fast as she possiblt could.

Toothless! Toothless! Shouted ruffnut.

toothless heard his name called and gave a small warble.

oh there you are. Come on toothless we found hiccup. Said ruffnut. He's a t the healers right now.

Toothless ran to the healers like there was no tommorow.

A black bur busrt into the healers and had started to cuddle hiccup.

Toothless. I thought I would never see you again. Can you tell me whats going on he said in dragonese.

Everyone in the room was gobsmacked. Hiccup was speaking to toothless In his language.

_**Oh hiccup do I have a lot to tell you.**_

**BACK ON OUTCAST ISLAND**

okay I want ten of our steathiest warroirs to sneak onto berk under the cover of night. This time we aren't going to attack. Just slip in slip out and get that boy. Said alvin,

all the outcasts had nodded their heads in agreement.

Um alvin. Just one question. Said savage.

What would that be saaavaggee. Said alvin drawing his name out like it was poison in his mouth.

when are we attacking. Said savage.

All the outcats had actually thoguht that was a good question.

One week from now. Said alvin. Next time listen better.

yes alvin. Grumbled savage.

what was that. Said alvin.

Nothing sir. Said a very pathetic savage.

**So how do you like that my loyal fans. I need your help. Rember the when hiccup had seen that beautiful face. Well I need you to pick who that face was.**

**Here are the possible parings. No toothcup casue he wasn't there at the time.**

**Ruffnut x hiccup**

**tuffnut x hiccup**

**snotlout x hiccup**

**fishlegs x hiccup**

**astrid x hiccup**

**I have the final say in this. So if it's a tie I'm picking who it will be. See you when I finally upload again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all my loyal fans. Here are the results so far for rember hiccup. Also I'm adding a new catagory. Oc and hiccup. Just send in your character and history, looks etc. they will be a spy from outcast island but will end up falling in lve with hiccup. Horray. Now the results. Oh and no more comments about grammer. I get it. it's not good. Ignore it. Results. This will be over in a week. So send in those pairings NOW.

Tuffnut X Hiccup 0

Ruffnut X Hiccup 1

Astrid X Hiccup 1

Snotlout X Hiccup 0

Fishlegs X Hiccup 0

OC X Hiccup 0.


	5. Chapter 5 who are you heir

**Remember Hiccup**

hello all of my loyal followers. sorry i haven't updated in a couple of months. finals and report cards. i hate school but thank goodness it's over. first a word to all readers, constructive criticism is appreciated. saying i'm a horrible writer because of grammar is not. don't like don't read. that simple. anyway the results of the contest is**A Tie** between**Astrid and Ruffnut. **with a total of 3 votes each. tuff nut came in secondwith 2 votes. very close. no one else got any votes. :( also for anyone who is interested their will be some outcast spies on berk. if you want to request your own character for one of the spies than please send it in. now without further ado remember hiccup chapter 5 _dragons._

BERK

all the teens plus stoic were shocked at what had unfolded before their very own eyes hiccup was talking to dragons.

(fish legs p.o.v.) "oh my gosh hiccup was talking to dragons. this is so cool. maybe he'll teach me."

( astrid p.o.v) "the list of things hiccup can do constantly increases. first riding dragons now talking to them. hopefully toothless can tell him whats going on. maybe he'll even put in a good word for me."

(snotlout p.o.v) " great now hiccup can talk to dragons. now he'll be chief for sure. hmm. maybe he can tell hookfang to be nicer to me though."

(ruff nut p.o.v) "wow. he can talk to dragons now. he'll spend less time with astrid and more time with toothless. i might just have a chance here."

(tuff nut p.o.v) "hiccup can talk to dragons now hey maybe he can find batch and belt an enemy."

(stoic p.o.v) " hiccup has officially been cursed by loki. there is no doubt in my mind."

(toothless p.o.v) finally my lazy rider is up. he better go flying with me later.

(hiccup p.o.v) "_hey toothless who are all these people?" asked hiccup nervoulsy. "what do you mean hiccup these are your friends. and the big guy with the beard is your dad. how can you not recognize them." asked toothless._

_"hmm i don't remember them. i do remember waking up on outcast island. do you know how i got there bud?" asked hiccup. " outcast island. toothless shrieked but to the others it was just a loud growl. _

_"hiccup outcast island is full of bad guys what happened there." asked a very worried toothless. "well i woke up and alvin found me injured. he told me my dad sent me on a suicide mission and that he had rescued _

_me. said hiccup the anger in his tone becoming more obvious by the minute. " hiccup what happened next?! try your hardest to remember. said a slightly scared toothless. "well i passed out then woke up here. _

_why?"_

_"hiccup alvin lied to you. he just wants you to train his dragons so he can conquer berk. don't trust him." said toothless trying to hide the worry in his voice. "okay but only because it's you." said hiccup._

_"_ so toothless tells me your my friends. and that the bug red guy is my father. said a very confused hiccup."

" yes hiccup you remember us. dumb healers don't know what they what their talking about. amnesia my foot." said a now very confident stoick.

" i only know you because toothless said i did. you don't ring any bells. said hiccup.

" oh well will start from the beginning then. hopefully you'll remember at some point during the stories." said stoic as he begun his tales.

Outcast island

" rotten kids taking the boy. they only wanted him now that he trained dragons. alvin muttered. left alone he would have been a great outcast."

" um Alvin not to intrude on your little speech but why did you want stoick's little embarrassment. " said a confused savage.

" because savage. i am not as young as i used to be and those ladies don't know a handsome man when they see one. so who will take over when i die?" said alvin

" um i don't know sir." said savage.

" exactly savage. i need an heir and who better than my own little nephew." said alvin darkly chuckling.

" stoicks your brother?" asked savage.

" yes stoic is my brother. its a long story. anyway nothing would hurt stoick more than seeing his own boy going against him." said alvin

" sir we are almost ready to depart." said a low level outcast.

" hurry up then." alvin screamed at the outcast. soon dear brother. align said while giving his signature laugh.

**So how did you like that. stay tuned for more. also i have and idea for two new stories. i will write both i just want to know what you want to read first. #1 take place during the movie. hiccup is crowned prince of the dragons by toothless. and has to deal with dragon truing while keeping it a secret from his dad. #2 this is a httyd and fairy tail crossover. takes place after the movie hiccup falls through a portal into magnolia and he ends up becoming a dragon slayer mage and joins fairy tail. meanwhile everyone else is trying to figure out how to bring hime home. loki must be laughing is but of. anyway read and review.**


End file.
